


The way I feel ||Osasuna||

by RinIsWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsWriting/pseuds/RinIsWriting
Summary: Miya Osamu has always struggled to share his emotions, but for some reason letting his walls down comes all too easily when he's with Suna Rintarō.~Includes swearing and smoking~~Stoner! Suna (totally not inspired by tiktok)~~Warnings will be included as necessary by chapter~
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Intro

Miya Osamu has always struggled to share his emotions, but for some reason letting his walls down comes all too easily when he's with Suna Rintarō.

~Includes swearing and smoking~  
~Stoner! Suna (totally not inspired by tiktok)~  
~Warnings will be included as necessary by chapter~

Hello everyone! My name is Rin. This is the first fanfic I've written in an insanely long time, and I'm so excited to get started! This is obviously going to be an Osamu x Suna story, but other ships might be casually and vaguely mentioned throughout. The basis of this is mostly inspired by how many stoner Suna tiktoks I've seen, I loved them and felt like I had to write about them. With that being said, drug use (pretty much just weed) will most be mentioned throughout the story, so if that's something that bothers you I would definitely suggest clicking away! This story begins when the twins and Suna are in their second year at Inarizaki. That's all I can think of right now, so I'll stop rambling. If you have any critiques about anything I write I really encourage commenting! I love getting feedback. I hope you enjoy!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series


	2. Chapter 1

Miya Osamu had lived a fairly normal life for the last 17 years. He lived with his mother, father, and identical twin brother Atsumu in a nice home with just enough space to suit his entire family. He went to school and volleyball practice after school everyday like clockwork until 5pm, and then walked home with Atsumu. He lived every day under a well constructed routine. And maybe that was the source of his problems. Most people would love to have such organized days, saying their hectic lifestyles were tiring and stressful. However, Osamu felt differently. Lately he felt like his life had lost all its meaning, like every day he was just going through the motions. Waking up and completing each day felt like more of a chore than a luxury. Even the official volleyball games that he trained so relentlessly for everyday had lost their excitement. Osamu had of course browsed the internet, searching for an explanation for his emotions, but of course he either got no definitive answers or non credible sources diagnosing him with depression, which was a diagnosis he wasn't mentally prepared to accept yet. He had even tried talking to Atsumu about his internal conflict, to which his brother responded with something along the lines of "Bro you're just tired! Get more sleep and maybe start drinking more coffee! That's what I always do on those days where I don't feel too hot". Stupid Tsumu. His brother obviously didn't understand that he wasn't just having an "off day" from sleep deprivation. EVERY day felt draining. But hell, to an extent he envied his brother that was blissfully unaware of this feeling, though he would never admit it. Atsumu was able to smile and get excited over the smallest things, and seemed thrilled just to be alive every day. This was definitely one of those few cases where Samu wished he and his brother acted the same, like how twins were always depicted in shitty teen drama movies. Osamu knew his parents would probably have a similar response to his brother if he tried to discuss his problem with them, and though he considered his team mates his best friends and truly loved them dearly, something about sharing his personal struggle with them didn't feel right. He knew that they supported him no matter what, and would never make fun of him or shame him for anything serious, but he still couldn't get past the fear that they would like him less if he began roping them into his declining mental state. Samu really didn't have anyone else close to him, so he made the executive decision to just ignore and bury his problems during the day, and overthink and panic during the night when he was alone, despite his better judgement which clearly told him that this was a horrible approach. Even so, Osamu figured he could just suck it up and deal with it. Some people are homeless, facing horrible illnesses, starving, being abused, facing addiction and so on, so who was he to complain about his perfectly adequate lifestyle? At least, that's how he felt at first.

Osamu sat on the floor of his team's practice room, scrolling through tiktok after an average school day and grueling Thursday volleyball practice. He still wore his practice clothes, as he was currently too exhausted to get his ass up and change. He could vaguely hear Aran and Akagi bitching to Kita about how sore they already were from practice today, which Osamu of course found funny, even though he too was painfully sore. But still, he focused most of his energy on the videos playing on his cellphone. He was quickly pulled out of his haze when his brother chimed in with a cheerful "Hey Samu! Ready to head home?". After brushing off the initial annoyance that made him wish he had absorbed Atsumu in the womb upon hearing how happy and energetic his twin still was after such an ass kicking of a practice, he was able to respond with a monotone "Yeah, let's go". The two bid goodbye to their teammates and began their short walk home. As Osamu went to plug in his earbuds so he could zone out and listen to some music while he walked, he happened to spot a familiar figure sitting under a tree near the gym they used for practice. Atsumu seemed to notice this as well, as he quickly asked "Hey, isn't that Suna?". Samu quickly responded with "Yeah, it is. I'm gonna go ask him what's up, he's usually gone by now. You coming?" The blonde twin shook his head and said almost sadly "Nah, I gotta head home ASAP. I've been totally procrastinating on a group project and my group members are starting to get pissy at me, so I need to get home and work on that while I'm still motivated. You go ahead though, I'll see ya at the house!". Osamu bid his brother goodbye and began heading towards his lanky friend. He laughed to himself as he was reminded of just how bad Sunas posture really was, as he hunched over his phone. "Hey Sunarin! Whatcha up to?" he called out, a smile making its way onto his face for what felt like the first time that day. Suna immediately looked up to see who was calling out to him, and he flashed Osamu the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. "Oh hey babes! I'm just playing a game on some app that's definitely giving me like six viruses. Practice kinda kicked my ass today, so I figured I'd sit here and cool down a little bit before heading home". Osamu rolled his eyes at the flirty nickname the middle blocker called all his friends by, before replying "I feel that man, I know all this hard practice is supposed to help us in the long run but that's not gonna stop me from complaining about it now!" Osamu said jokingly as he sat down on the well maintained grass. Suna laughed quietly in agreement as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "Exactly! I do feel kinda bad for Kita though, he's the one that has to deal with everyone bitching. Anyways how have you been? I swear it's so weird, I see you pretty much every day, but we never have time to talk anymore!" The wing spiker nodded at this, a grin still on his face as he answered "Yeah, our poor captain. I've been pretty good, just kinda doing my thing, ya know?'. Suna felt himself frown at his friends generic response to his question, because he was genuinely interested in how Osamus life had been going lately. But he didn't want Samu to feel uncomfortable, so he quickly put a smile back on his face and changed the subject of the conversation. "That's good to hear. Oh and by the way, you were on point during practice today. I meant to compliment you earlier but you looked kinda zoned out today and I guess I forgot" Suna said in a casual tone. However, the gray haired boy next to him seemed to become tense at this comment. Osamu almost seemed, nervous maybe? But before Suna could question this apparent shift in his friends mood, Osamu masked his uncomfortable demeanor with a forced smile, as he replied with a shaky "O-oh yeah haha, I guess I do get distracted pretty easily, so that probably does make me look like I'm on a different plane of existence sometimes. I gotta start paying more attention to that. Thanks for the compliment, you did good today too!" The yellow eyed boy wanted to question Samu's uncharacteristic responses, but before he could do so he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled out the device to check who was calling him. "Ah shit, that's my mom ringing right now. I guess it has gotten later than I realized, she's probably pissed that I'm not home yet. I gotta run, but I had fun talking to you Samu, let's do this again tomorrow!" Suna said as he hastily picked up his backpack and stood up. Osamus genuine smile seemed to find its way back on to his face as he too grabbed his back pack and began standing up. "Sounds like a plan. See ya later Rintarō, hope your mom doesn't kick your ass." Samu said half jokingly and half serious. At this Suna let out a loud laugh and Osamu felt his breath hitch in his throat. "Thanks for your words of encouragement, I'll definitely need them. Bye, hot stuff!" Suna yelled out sarcastically with a wink, as he began running in the direction of his neighborhood. Osamu only responded with a smile, and began his walk home after his friend was out of his line of sight. He wanted to beat himself up for his jittery response to Suna's innocent comment about how distant he appeared during practice, but right now all he could focus on was getting over how flustered he suddenly felt at his team mates stupid flirty nicknames and winks.

\---------------------------------

So here's chapter one! It feels kinda short, but I promise the chapters will start getting longer as I get more into the story. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and feedback of all sorts is definitely encouraged! Thank you so much for reading!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	3. Chapter 2

Osamu rolled out of bed at six in the morning, just like he always did, got ready for school and sat back down on his bed to mentally prepare himself for the day. For the last few months he had felt relatively indifferent towards school as a whole. He didn’t like it, but he didn’t hate it either. It felt like just a necessary part of his routine, and it’s not like he had an exciting life to look forward to outside of school, so his weekends off weren’t really all that appealing either. But as of recently, Samu had really started to dread going to school. Not because of the work or the people there, but because it just felt like another boring layer of his life that took up too much of his time. He hasn’t started hating after school practice though, like most things he was still just indifferent towards it. It was just another part of his life, he figured. And like every day, he was eventually pulled out of this daze of overthinking by his brother’s yell of “Hey Samu, let’s go!” from downstairs, which forced him to get his ass up and head to school. The day seemed to drag on forever as Osamu made his way through all of his classes, only paying half attention to anything that came out of his teacher’s mouths. By the time practice rolled around at the end of the day he already felt completely drained. But going to practice now was definitely better than the extra punishment he would face for skipping, so he decided to pull himself together and make his way towards the club room to change into his practice clothes. Upon entry, he saw that only Suna and Akagi were there, both of them laughing as Akagi told an over dramatic story about how much he hated his math teacher. Osamu felt himself smile at the sight of his friends laughing, and suddenly it felt like this day wasn’t so miserable. He spent an extra second looking at Suna, as he realized how different Suna was inside of school and at practice. Any time he happened to see his taller friend in the hallways between classes he always seemed so...bored. During school hours Suna just seemed really... disinterested. Not unhappy or mad or tired or anything like that, he just looked like he couldn’t give less of a shit. It almost reminded Osamu of the energy Suna gave off during official volleyball games. This only caught Samu’s attention because this “I don’t give a damn” aura that Suna reeked of during most of the day was so different from who he actually was. When Suna was talking to anyone on their team he was always so confident and flirty, and overall just an extrovert. Of course, it seemed like Osamu could never finish his thoughts as Suna noticed his presence and made eye contact with him. The two shared a warm smile as Osamu internally yelled at himself for staring at his friend and probably creeping him out. He really did need to get his shit together, because between his uneasy conversation with Suna yesterday and the way he was just obviously staring at him, he was sure his friend had to be a little bit weirded out. But of course, Suna was too nice to confront Samu about any of this, so they were able to move through practice as normal that day. At least it was normal till the very end, when Atsumu sent a set in his brother's direction to which Osamu literally didn’t react. He saw the ball coming towards him and just, stood there. The rest of histeam just encouraged him and told him it was okay, probably just brushing it off that their wing spiker was just tired and ready to get home for the weekend, while Atsumu shot a glare his way. Soon enough Kita had decided to call it for the day and told the team that they could all head home. Osamu stopped by the club room to grab his belongings and informed his brother that he could go on ahead and walk home without him, since Samu wanted to talk to Suna again today. Atsumu only responded to this information with a “hmph” before he immediately left the building. He was probably still pissed at Osamu for that slip up at the end of practice. ‘What a dick. It was just a stupid mistake, get over yourself and stop being so damn petty’ The silver haired boy thought to himself as he headed towards his and Suna’s meeting spot from yesterday. Just as he was about to continue bitching to himself about his annoying brother, Suna came running in his direction. 

Osamu was about to greet his friend, but Suna started talking before he had the chance, “Hey man I’m sorry but I gotta run. I totally forgot my mom’s working late today and I told her I’d pick up my little sister from her play date with her friend or whatever.” Osamu felt slight disappointment grow in his chest, but he was quick to ignore it and respond to the middle blocker with a friendly “Oh no it’s cool I understand. Have a good weekend, Sunarin!”. Suna flashed him one of his famous smiles as he replied “Thanks, I knew you’d understand, I’ll see you on- SHIT I almost forgot, apparently I have the memory of an a hundred year old hamster. Do you have any plans tonight?” Osamu had to repress a laugh at the fact that someone thought he was social enough to actually have plans to do anything other than lay in his bed in the fetal position till five in the morning. But Samu’s mind started racing shortly after. ‘Wait, why does he want to know if I’m busy tonight? Does he actually want me to hang out with him? Should I lie and tell him I’ve got stuff to do tonight or not? Okay, calm down loser. He’s just being a good friend and wants to invite you to do something because he probably feels bad for you. Just lie and say you’re busy’ he thought in haste. “No I’m free tonight, why?” The words fell out of Osamu’s mouth before he could even think. ‘Why the hell did you say that? You don’t even like social settings you idiot’ he thought to himself angrily. Despite Samu’s internal hatred building, Suna’s face lit up at his friend's response and excitedly responded with “Oh, awesome! I’m actually hanging out with a couple of guys from other schools later tonight, you wanna come? I promise you’ll love them, they’re all really cool”. Osamu responded with a gentle “Yeah, sure” as he looked down at his feet, because why the hell was he agreeing to this? He was such a drag, he would just end up bringing everyone’s moods down and ruining Suna’s night. But Suna was too happy to even notice his friend’s conflicted demeanor. “Great! It’ll be so much fun with you there. I gotta go so I don’t get another ass beating from my mom for being late to grab my sister, but I’ll text you the details in a little bit! See ya later, babe!” he called out to Samu as he began his run to pick up his sister. All Osamu could do in response was smile ashe watched his friend go, ignoring the feeling he always got over Suna’s nicknames for him. His entire walk home he felt his insecurities and social anxiety make their way to the surface as he thought about meeting Suna’s friends, but he knew that deep down, he was ecstatic to get to spend more time with his team mate, which was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. This newfound joy was a little bit scary, but he had to admit it was nice to actually have something to look forward to for once.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hello! Here’s the second chapter, and I’m sorry if it kinda seems like filler, but things will definitely start picking up next chapter! I hope to get chapter three up tomorrow, but I do start school again tomorrow, so I might not be able to update as much as I want to in the future :( But I can promise that I should be able to get at least two chapters out every week, probably even more. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	4. Chapter 3

An hour after practice Samu heard the long awaited ding of his phone, which he reached to check faster than he’d like to admit. 

* 1 unread message from Rintarō:  
“Hello, beautiful! Sorry it took me so long to text you, I went to get my sister ice cream to get on my mom's good side so she’d let me hang out with you tonight. Might as well just call me ‘The master negotiator’. What do you say I pick you up in an hour and we can head to Semi’s place?”

After wiping the smile off his face from the pet name Suna called him (he was starting to wonder how Suna had so many sickening nicknames), and stopping himself from laughing at how nerdy ‘The master negotiator’ sounded, Osamu was able to form a response to the message.

“Yeah sounds great, I’ll see you then :)”  
*sent*

It was only after responding (a little too quickly) that Samu really paid attention to what Suna had said at the end of his message. Semi was probably the person’s house they would be going to tonight, but he had never even heard of anyone with that name. He knew that realistically, anyone Suna considered a friend had to be cool, but that didn’t stop Osamu from panicking about how the people he would meet tonight might end up judging him. Of course, this panic was almost instantaneously overshadowed by the panic of realizing he still had to decide on what to wear that night. Would it be weird for him to ask Suna what the dress code was? Yeah probably.   
After about twenty minutes of going through his closet and wondering how every single article of clothing he owned suddenly seemed so unattractive, he eventually settled on a pair of plaid black pants and a plain maroon tshirt with the first pair of sneakers he could find. He quickly realized this was pretty much the same color scheme as his school and volleyball uniforms, but at this point he had already shifted back into the mindset of stressing about the new people he would meet tonight rather than his appearance. As always, he was forced out of this mental state by the sound of Suna texting him telling him he was outside his house to pick him up. Osamu shoved his phone and wallet into his pocket and all but sprinted to the door. Unfortunately, his strategy of moving as quickly as possible to avoid being questioned proved ineffective when his brother’s voice called out from the kitchen. “Damn bro where are you in such a rush to get to? I don’t remember the last time I saw you leave the house for anything other than school or volleyball” Atsumu yelled from the kitchen as he shoveled a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. Osamu rolled his eyes. To be fair, Atsumu wasn’t wrong. Samu couldn’t actually remember the last time he actually had plans himself. “Just gonna hang out with Suna” he responded wearily, knowing his twin would have some bitchy comment to make. It took maybe one second after hearing Suna’s name for Atsumu to raise an eyebrow, a smirk appearing on his lips, “You two sure have been close lately. You fucking?” he questioned bluntly. Osamu wanted to be mad or annoyed at his brother’s teasing question, but the ‘matter-of-fact’ tone to Tsumu’s voice while saying something so shocking and obnoxious was enough to make him laugh loudly. At the end of the day, no one understood him or his sense of humor better than his brother (even though he pissed him off more than anyone too). “Shut up ugly, I gotta go” Osamu responded after he composed himself. Atsumu laughed in response at the ironic nickname his identical twin often called him, before responding “Alright alright, have fun. I’ll see ya later”. Osamu flashed Tsumu one final smile before running out the door into Suna’s old, beat up car (that he frankly forgot Suna even owned). 

“Hey Rintarō!’ Osamu said excitedly as he hopped into the passenger seat of the car and shut the door behind him. It only took him another moment as the car began moving to look over at Suna for the first time, and he couldn’t stop the obvious shock that took over his expression when he did. He had never really thought about it, but he had never really seen Suna wearing anything other than his school uniform, volleyball uniform and practice clothes. He supposed maybe one time at an overnight training camp he had seen him in sweatpants and a hoodie, but that was the closest thing to actual fashion Samu had ever seen his friend in. At least, that was the case until this specific moment. Suna was wearing what could only be described as every ‘alt’ tik tok kid’s dream. He wore a long sleeved white button down, with a black graphic tshirt layered on top. A large chain hung from the belt loops of his baggy black jeans, and his sneakers were a perfectly clean white. There really was no explanation for the feeling you get when you come to the sudden realization that one of your best friends has a great fashion sense (and is also REALLY hot, but Osamu was trying to dismiss this thought with the explanation that it was just because of the cool outfit). “You like what you see?” Suna eventually said, a huge grin on his face. Samu was able to pull himself together at lightning speed to answer ,“Yeah, you look great Rintarō” with a gentle smile. He also could’ve sworn he saw Suna blush for a fraction of a second, but he figured that was impossible. Suna NEVER got flustered. “Thanks Samu, you look good too”. ‘Bullshit’ Osamu thought, but he decided it would be wise to not get in an argument with the middle blocker about who was better looking. Luckily for him, Suna quickly changed the subject of the conversation to the people they would be meeting that night, “I don’t really know who all is coming tonight, all these guys are always super indecisive and last minute with their plans. But the guy whose house we’re going to is Semi. He’s super chill, you guys will get along great. He plays volleyball too, at Shiratorizawa”. Osamu nodded, “Damn, Shiratorizawa? He must be crazy good.” Suna smiled at this as he turned a corner into a neighborhood, “Yeah he’s pretty talented. He’s been their pinch server as of lately but he’s also their setter sometimes. He’s nowhere as good as your brother though, but don’t tell him I said that when you meet him.” Samu laughed before sarcastically replying “I don’t know, Tsumu’s pretty shit”. Suna gasped and dramatically cried “I will NOT tolerate Atsumu slander in this car.” Osamu was quick to fire back with “You shit talk him more than I do!”. Suna finally let out a chuckle and broke the defensive persona he had been playing before agreeing with a joking, “Yeah you’re right, Tsumu sucks ass. Oh also, we’re here” He turned off the car and began getting out directly after this statement. ‘Okay loser, you got this. Just try and not let everyone know immediately how antisocial you are and it’ll be fine’ Osamu internally hyped himself up. He then reached to open the door. ‘Guess it’s show time’ he thought as he stepped out of the car and headed up the walkway to the front door of the house with Suna.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So here’s chapter three! First I want to apologize for just tossing Semi into this, because it probably doesn’t make any sense (yet), but I am literally in love with him so I had to. I know it’s probably unlikely that everyone from random teams would happen to be friends, but I enjoy the thought so I decided to throw the concept into this story. I also want to say sorry for stretching out this build up, but I swear the next chapter will have the more interesting stuff! Chapter four should be out sometime within the next couple of days, and it'll definitely be longer than this one. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	5. Chapter 4

Osamu didn’t exactly know what he was expecting Semi to look like, but he sure as hell didn’t picture him as one of the most attractive people he had ever seen. Semi was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous, and was somehow super feminine and super masculine at the same time? He was the type of person that could totally go a month without showering, roll out of bed in the morning and throw on the ugliest outfit imaginable as STILL be the best looking person in a room. His current outfit wasn’t very different from Suna’s, and his dark gray hair complimented his tan skin and hazel eyes perfectly. As if Osamu wasn’t already insecure enough about his appearance, it was just his luck that the host of the event had to be model level attractive. At first, Samu wanted to blame Suna for not properly preparing him for this, but then again how was Suna SUPPOSED to tell him? “Yeah Semi is really cool, you’ll like him. He’s also like, a physically perfect specimen, just a heads up” probably would’ve been a strange thing to say, so Osamu figured he couldn’t exactly blame Suna for not informing him of Semi’s appearance. But then Suna’s sarcastic “It’s not polite to stare, Samu” pulled Osamu out of his totally not gay trance. “Shut the fuck up” Semi hissed before Osamu could even answer. “Don’t worry about it man, I don’t wanna sound full of myself but uh, you aren’t the first person to stare”. Semi quickly told Osamu with an awkward laugh, obviously trying to prevent him from getting too embarrassed about staring. “Yeah I’m sorry, it just caught me off guard. Suna didn’t tell me you were hot” Osamu said with a laugh, doing his best not to seem too awkward and embarrassed. “Not surprising, Suna’s a bitch.” Semi said in a serious tone, which caused him and Samu to share a laugh while Suna crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Samu had a feeling Suna was right about him and Semi getting along.

After Semi had given the two a tour of his average sized home and explained that his parents were rarely home because of work, they all sat down in the main family room. “So who all is supposed to be here tonight?” Suna questioned casually, leaning back in the chair he was seated in. “Hell if I know, you know how all of them never commit to plans. Actually, I take that back, I forgot about ‘Kaashi, he always commits. He should be here soon, and I think Konoha is coming too. Pretty sure he’s not bringing Bokuto but you never know” Semi said nonchalantly. The first two names mentioned didn’t ring a bell to Osamu yet, but Bokuto sure as hell did. “Wait like Bokuto from Fukorodani? The one with the crazy hair?” Samu questioned instantly. Suna nodded and smiled, “Yeah that’s the one. Konoha is also a Fukorodani starter, and Akaashi is their setter. He denies it adamantly, but he and Bokuto are 100% in love with each other, right Eita?” Suna said, glancing over at Semi. Semi laughed and nodded passionately, “Oh yeah, there’s no question. But on the subject of who’s coming tonight I’m pretty sure Teru will make an appearance. And Kenma is up in the air right now, depends on if he finishes the level of what ever game he’s playing right now, and if Kuroo has already invited him to do something already. I invited Tendou but he’s already got plans. We really need to get more friends, this is genuinely the most depressing excuse of a party ever”. Suna shook his head adamantly and spoke in a serious tone,“What are you talking about? I AM the party, motherfucker”. Before Semi and Osamu could start bullying Suna, a knock was heard at the door. “That’s probably Akaashi and whatever rat bastard he drug along with him. You guys stay here, I’ll go let them in.” Semi declared as he stood up. As Semi headed for the front door, Samu felt Suna’s hand rest on his thigh. “Hey chill it’s okay, Konoha is a lot like Semi and Akaashi is literally an angel, so don’t worry about it” Suna told Osamu softly with a sweet smile. Samu hadn’t even realized how much he physically tensed upon hearing that new people were coming, but apparently Suna had. Osamu was instantly comforted by Suna’s words of encouragement (and the hand on his thigh that was definitely causing his thoughts to wander in the worst way imaginable). “Hello Suna it’s good to see you again. And you must be Miya. It’s great to meet you. I’m Akaaashi, this is Konoha” a black haired boy said softly before gesturing to the guy behind him. “What’s up?” Konoha said as he took a seat on the couch immediately. If you had asked Osamu one minute ago if there was a man in the world more attractive than Semi he would’ve said no, but that changed when Akaashi walked in. And now that Samu was thinking about it, Konoha wasn’t half bad either. At this point Osamu was just starting to get annoyed, because how was it possible that he had been invited to hang out with the most beautiful friend group in the entire world? But before he could fall into another staring fit like he had with Semi, Osamu got out of his own head and began talking to the new people he had just met (rather than creeping them out). “Nice to meet you guys. You can call me Osamu by the way, I have a twin brother so I’m not really used to being called by my last name.” Osamu said kindly. Akaashi nodded politely, while Konoha yelled to Semi who was now making his way back to the living room, “Aye where’s the good shit at? It’s a Friday I’m tryna get fucking stoned”. Akaashi facepalmed, clearly embarrassed by his friend's abrupt question, while Semi responded obnoxiously, “Wow I see how it is. You only hang out with me for my gorgeous face and weed, not my dazzling personality and jokes”. “No shit, I literally hate your ass” Konoha responded jokingly. Osamu laughed along at the interaction with Suna, until it really sunk in what the two were talking about. ‘Wait are they serious about the weed?’ he pondered. His question was shortly answered after Semi pulled a small plastic container filled to the brim with pot out of his jean pockets. “Alright fine, I guess let’s get started since I don't know when Teru or Kenma are gonna show up. But that’s not my problem.” Semi shrugged as he sat down in a chair. Osamu was shocked to say the least. He didn’t even know Suna smoked, much less that they were invited here TO smoke. Samu wasn’t one of those dramatic assholes that thought smoking weed was as awful of a crime as murder, but he had never once considered smoking, primarily because he had no idea how to even go about getting weed in the first place. Suna’s hand began slowly rubbing his leg (Osamu figured Suna probably just didn't realize what he was doing was driving him insane rather than comforting him) as either a form of comfort or form of apology for not informing Samu of tonight’s plans. Semi began opening up his bowl of weed as he looked up at Osamu and questioned, “Hey I forgot to ask you, do you smoke? If not its cool, we’re not all gonna peer pressure you like the group of mean girls in a shitty highschool movie house party or anything”. Osamu froze. Obviously he had never gotten high before, nor had he ever thought about it. But should he take Semi up on his offer, or just tell them that he wasn’t feeling it tonight? On one hand, he didn’t really know these guys (with the exception of Suna) at all, but he felt like he could trust them. On another hand, he didn’t know when he would get an opportunity like this again, especially considering his lack of a social life. And that was primarily because of how gloomy and bored he had felt lately. He had been needing some excitement in his life for a long time, so what the hell was he waiting for. “Yeah I’ve actually never smoked before, but I want to try if you guys are willing to help me” Osamu finally spoke confidently. He was immediately met with smiles from Suna and his three newfound friends. ‘God what the hell are you doing?’ Samu thought to himself, as Suna reached to begin rolling a joint.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Here’s chapter four, and the smoking has finally begun! Stoner Suna tiktoks were literally my inspiration for this story, so I’m so excited for these next couple of chapters. Chapter five should be out in the next couple of days. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	6. Chapter 5

Just as Osamu was about to receive his glorious introduction to the world of getting high, the front door to Semi’s house flew open, and every one nearly shit themselves as they jumped to the conclusion that it had to be Semi’s parents. That is until Semi turned around in fear to see who really had entered the house, and breathed a sigh of relief, before screaming “Teru, with all due respect, how the FUCK did you get in my house?” The man apparently named Teru smiled before yelling back “You didn’t even lock the door dumbass” and basically hurling his body on the couch. He quickly noticed Osamu (who was very confused) sitting next to Suna in the loveseat across from the couch. Teru instantly became more friendly and approachable in that moment, as he respectfully introduced himself to Osamu, “Oh hey I don’t think I’ve met you before? I’m Terushima Yuuji, call me Teru though. I’m a second year at Johzenji, and captain of the volleyball club. Sorry if I scared you when I got here, everyone else has just kinda gotten used to my dramatic entrances by now,” he said laughing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Osamu took a second to examine Teru’s appearance more closely. Like the rest of the group, he was attractive, but in a completely different way. He not only looked so much older than 16 or 17, he also looked like he had just rolled out of bed, his blonde hair that was shaved on the sides pointing in every different direction. He was dressed much more casually than everyone else, wearing just a black tank top and gray sweatpants, his ears adorning various silver earrings. Osamu knew he shouldn’t judge others based on appearance, but he couldn’t help but think that Teru definitely didn’t look like the kind of person that would fit in with this group. But Osamu didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so he smiled back at Teru and introduced himself kindly. “Alright alright let’s get going, I didn’t mean to interrupt the festivities!” Teru declared loudly. “Osamu has never smoked before, we were just about to help him get started” Akaashi calmly explained to Teru. “Oh shit that’s cool! Then go ahead and show him how to do it Suna” Teru said excitedly. Suna smiled and resumed rolling the joint that he had started before Terushima’s abrupt entrance.

After Suna had finished his creation, he turned to face Osamu for his explanation. “Okay, so it’s pretty simple once you get the hang of it. Just put this end in your mouth and inhale for a couple of seconds. Then take it out of your mouth, hold the smoke in for a second, and exhale. Like this…” Suna told him calmly as he began demonstrating his own instructions. Samu watched Suna intently as he inhaled the smoke expertly, and exhaled slowly. ‘He looks so cool’ Osamu thought in awe as he watched his friend. “Here, now you try,” Suna said sweetly as he handed the joint to Osamu. Samu swallowed his nerves and did his best to replicate what he had just seen. He did a pretty decent job until right after he exhaled the smoke, when he let out a couple of coughs. The other boys around him just laughed. “Hey man not bad for your first time! The first time Konoha smoked he practically vomited all over himself” Teru said teasingly. “Hey Teru? How ‘bout you shut the fuck up?” Konoha snapped quickly. The group continued to smoke and laugh with one another, as everyone got to know Osamu better. Suna had cut Osamu off after a couple of hits, knowing he would be a complete mess if he continued. After everyone could be officially declared “high as a kite” (with the exception of Semi, who had decided to avoid getting completely stoned in order to supervise every one, despite the fact that it was his weed they were smoking) they decided to go outside and sit around the pool that Osamu didn’t even realize Semi had. All of them sat on the ground, laughing and telling each other about their everyday lives. Akaashi told a funny story about his “best friend” Bokuto, before adamantly denying everyone’s accusations that he and Bokuto were in love with each other. Of course, Konoha who was completely trashed and laying across Semi’s lap, immediately confirmed that everyone was one hundred percent right about Akaashi and Bokuto being just a little bit too close. Semi ranted about his team’s setter for a good couple of minutes before being cut off by Teru’s slurred cry of “Bro, just say you want to fuck him and move on!” which caused the entire group to laugh like hyenas. Osamu began telling his new friends about how his twin brother wanted to dye his hair blonde, but ended up with a gross dark yellow instead and eventually gave up and left it like that. While Osamu told his lighthearted story Suna leaned his head onto the wing spiker’s shoulder. Had he been sober, Samu probably would’ve died in that moment, but at this point he was completely carefree. The next two hours seemed to fly by, as the six boys talked like they had known each other for years. That is, until Teru loudly (Osamu had discovered that Teru pretty much only spoke in yelling) declared that he wanted fast food, and Semi (who was back to pretty much functioning like a normal human) begrudgingly agreed to drive him to the nearest McDonalds (don’t smoke weed and drive, kids). Konoha and Akaashi agreed to come as well, saying they had nothing better to do. Suna made the executive decision that he and Osamu would just go back inside the house and hangout rather than go to Mcdonald’s, to which Semi replied “Condoms are next to my bed” tiredly as he walked out to his driveway with his barely functioning friends.

Suna grabbed Samu and drug him back inside before the pair plopped down on the loveseat they had sat on prior to going outside. The two sat directly next to each other and Suna leaned in to Osamu comfortingly, as they remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. “Hey Rintarō” Osamu started, his words slurred together slightly as a sudden confidence came over him. “Hmm?” Suna responded tiredly. “Thanks a lot for inviting me tonight. I uh- don’t really get to do stuff like this very much. I’ve felt really… down lately I guess you could say. You’ve helped me a lot more than you could ever know.” The only other time Osamu even tried to confess his recent dreariness to anyone was when he attempted to tell Atsumu months ago, and even THAT took a lot of courage. Osamu didn’t know if he was able to confess all of this to Suna so simply because of his own drug influence, or because he knew Suna was dazed too. Either way, Suna simply looked into Osamu’s eyes and smiled warmly. His smile was the same as always, but it felt different to Samu in that moment. Osamu couldn’t explain the sensation that washed over his whole body upon seeing Suna’s beautiful smile when he was more than just a little bit high, but it was unlike anything he had experienced before. Not knowing what else to do, Osamu pulled Suna into the tightest hug imaginable. Suna was quick to wrap his arms around Samu as well, as he buried his face into Osamu’s neck and pressed a light kiss there. Osamu felt a weight lift off his shoulders that he didn’t even know was there, and in that moment he had never felt more at home.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! So here’s probably the most eventful chapter so far. I’m pretty sure this is also the longest chapter yet, and I know it’s the one I’ve put the most time into, so I really hope you enjoy it! I know Konoha, Semi, Terushima, Akaashi, Suna, and Osamu are literally the most random assortment of characters ever, but I love them all so much and feel like they would all a hundred percent get high together, so I hope you don’t mind! If you have any feedback on this chapter I’d love to hear it. Thank you so much for reading!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	7. Chapter 6

Osamu woke up the next morning on the same couch he remembered sitting on last night. It took him a couple of seconds to remember where exactly he was, and when he did he immediately began hunting for his phone. ‘Shit shit shit’ he thought as he flailed around the couch. ‘Please please please tell me I texted my parents to tell them I was sleeping over’ he thought in pure fear as he finally pulled his phone out from a couch cushion. To his confusion, he only had one unread message from Atsumu at midnight last night, “Hey, I just told mom and dad you were hanging out with the team and you ended up sleeping over at Kita’s house, because it doesn’t seem like you’re coming home tonight. You owe me big time. Hope you’re having fun with Suna ;)”. Osamu fell back onto the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. Tsumu really had saved his ass there. As Osamu’s mini crisis was averted, he began looking for any sign of other human life in the house. He got up and lazily stumbled into the kitchen to see Semi hovering over a pan of scrambled eggs. Semi turned to face him and smiled “Oh hey you’re awake! I drove those fucking bums to Mcdonalds at like two am last night and when we came back you and Suna were passed out on the couch. He got up like an hour after and moved to the floor of my bedroom though. Akaashi left like an hour ago because he had work. That poor bastard probably got like thirty minutes of sleep and is probably STILL high considering how much he smoked.” Osamu nodded at Semi’s words, still not awake enough to form a coherent response. Osamu glanced back down at his phone to see that it was only ten in the morning. After a few moments of collecting his thoughts he was able to ask Semi where the other guys were (he really only cared about where Suna was). “Teru and Konoha went to the coffee place down the street after Teru threw a fit that I didn’t have any coffee here, and I think Suna is still asleep on my floor.” Semi said nonchalantly as he took his pan of eggs off the stove. At that point Samu realized he had been correct about his first impression of Semi, that he would be beautiful no matter how rough he looked. His hair stuck up in every direction, and he had changed out of his incredibly fashionable outfit from last night into a ratty tank top and his volleyball practice sweatpants. And yet he was somehow still absolutely stunning. Osamu got somewhat pissed off at this realization as he looked down to see he was still in his wrinkled clothes from yesterday, and he didn’t even want to know what his hair might look like. “I’m gonna go wake Suna up” he told Semi as he headed upstairs to the room he remembered to be Semi’s. 

Upon entry he saw Suna, in his clothes from yesterday, face down on the floor, completely still. Samu’s initial reaction to this sight was to laugh loudly, followed by him rushing over to make sure Suna wasn’t actually dead. After assuring himself that his friend was, in fact, still breathing, he decided he should probably wake him up. Osamu shocked himself by running his hand through Suna’s hair, and gently telling him it was time to get up. He usually woke his friends and brother up by just loudly demanding or shoving them, so why was his immediate instinct to be so gentle to Suna? He was cut off from his internal questioning as Suna slowly used his arms to prop himself up into a sitting position in front of Samu. ‘Morning darling, how are you feeling?’ Suna said softly. Osamu wasn’t sure if it was the nickname itself or Suna’s morning voice (that was slightly deeper than normal) that made him feel like his heart had literally skipped a beat, but either way Samu cursed himself for the reaction. However, he was able to keep this hidden as he smiled at Suna and answered, “I’m okay, I guess I had a little bit of a headache right after I woke up and I’m kinda groggy still, but overall I’m pretty good”. Suna nodded, “Yeah I’m sorry that’s probably my fault. I should’ve only let you have one hit because this was your first time but I guess I got a little carried away. I’m also really sorry about not telling you about the whole smoking thing, I thought you might not want to hangout with me and think I was some loser pothead if you knew ahead of time” Suna said, clearly embarrassed. “It’s alright. I- uh would never think you’re a loser, you’re one of the best people I know, Rintarō. And um- I had a lot of fun last night.” before Osamu could punch himself for how nerdy he sounded saying that, Suna fell slightly forward, burying his face into Samu’s neck and wrapping his arms lightly around his waist. The gray haired boy was too surprised and frankly flustered to respond for a couple of seconds, but eventually willed himself to wrap his arms around Suna. The two sat like that for a minute, both feeling completely at peace. However, Suna quickly realized it was probably about time he took Osamu home (mainly so Osamu didn’t get his ass beat by his parents) and slowly pulled away from his friend’s comforting embrace. “Alright, I guess let’s get going” Suna said as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Samu quickly dismissed the sadness he felt from Suna breaking their hug and rose to his feet. The pair headed downstairs to see that Teru and Konoha had returned from their coffee expedition, and were arguing across the kitchen table. “You wanna fuck me so bad it HURTS” Teru spoke loudly and confidently to the clearly exhausted boy across from him. Konoha’s face became overwhelmed with disgust, and Osamu had never wanted context for an argument so bad in his life. Before Konoha could form a response to Terushima’s accusation, Suna called out “Osamu and I are gonna head out, thanks for having us, Eita!” to Semi in the kitchen. “Yeah of course, thanks for coming, stay safe on the drive home,” he responded with a grin. “Bye guys! It was great meeting you Osamu, hope you can hang out with us again sometime.” Konoha suddenly joined their conversation in a strangely respectful and genuine way. “Yeah for sure, see you guys later!” Teru added kindly, seemingly forgetting about his crude statement directed at Konoha just moments ago. “Yeah it was really great meeting you guys too. I’ll definitely be here next time you guys hang out if you’ll let me” Osamu said, half joking half serious. He and Suna were getting in the trashy car they had come in shortly after. Their car ride was silent for the most part, but it was a comfortable silence. Samu sat wondering how after so many months of numbness he had felt so alive and at home smoking pot with a bunch of guys he had never met. As Suna pulled up to Osamu’s house and parked, he turned to make eye contact with the wing spiker, “Alright, I guess we’re here babe. Thanks again for coming with me, I had a lot of fun. And all the others really liked you, I could tell.” This brought a real smile onto Osamu’s face as he responded “Yeah I really like them too. And thank YOU again for inviting me.” The two shared one final “bye” as Osamu reached for the car door. But suddenly, without thinking, he turned back to face Suna. “Hey Sunarin, do you wanna come in for a little bit and hangout before you head home? If you have to get home it’s fine I understand, I was just wonder-” Samu asked, his words coming out frantically as he began panicking over how clingy he probably sounded. But this fear was quickly shattered as Suna smiled brightly and interrupted him with a gentle “I’d love to”.   
\------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! So here’s chapter six! I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to update much this week, I’ve had to study for a lot of end of semester exams :( I’ll probably only be able to put out one chapter next week as well for this same reason, but after next week I’ll be on winter break for two weeks and I'll have a lot more time to write :) Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	8. Chapter 7

Osamu immediately felt at peace upon hearing Suna's agreement. He was pretty sure he had lost ten years of his life while he rambled nervously, awaiting Suna’s response. The two got out of the car and headed inside Osamu's moderately sized house. “You have no idea how pumped I am. I’ve never seen the inside of the glorious Miya residence” Suna said as they approached the door. “Yeah, it’s pretty spectacular. The interior is made of 100 percent gold and we have butlers on hand at all times” Osamu responded with an eye roll as he unlocked the door. As the pair entered, Samu called out to check if anyone else was currently home, “Hey I’m back, anyone else here?” A second later Atsumu was emerging from their shared bedroom and heading down the stairs. “Look who FINALLY decided to come back home. You had me kinda worried last night, I’m not used to you leaving the house at all, much less staying out the entire night. You better have gotten railed or someth- oh shit, hey Suna” Tsumu half-jokingly lectured until he realized Osamu hadn’t come home alone. “Hey Atsumu, what’s up?” Suna said, running his hands through his hair. The yellow haired twin stood there for a second, staring at Suna. Samu figured his brother must’ve been as shocked about Suna’s unexpectedly good sense of fashion, as he had been last night. But unlike Osamu, Atsumu was able to quickly regain his composure like a normal person. “Damn Sunarin I didn’t know you even owned any clothing outside of our school and volleyball uniforms, I’m kinda in a state of shock” Tsumu said jokingly. Suna just laughed and responded with a joking “I know right, seeing you in ripped jeans and a sweater is making me genuinely uncomfortable right now. Where you headed looking like that, hottie?” “I’m gonna hang out with Aran, see you guys later!” Atsumu replied hastily as he began quickly making his way for the front door. Suna’s right eyebrow raised as he tilted his head slightly in confusion, “Wait, what? Aran isn’t even around today, he told me he was going to drive a couple hours to go see some friends in another city this weekend. We just talked about it yesterday” he explained before Atsumu could leave. The setter's face immediately got red and he stood completely still. This raised Osamu’s suspicions even further, because he had never seen his brother get flustered over something as insignificant as being caught in a lie. “So what are you REALLY in such a rush to do, Atsumu?” Osamu questioned his brother cockily. “None of YOUR fucking business. I covered for you last night to mom and dad, so you owe me one,” Atsumu snapped back quickly. This was enough to shut Osamu up, but definitely not Suna. “Well I don’t owe you shit, so how about you answer the question Tsum-tsum?” Suna questioned just as condescendingly as Osamu had. “I don’t know Suna, why the hell do YOU reek so bad?” Atsumu responded back instantly, the smirk on his face signifying he knew he had Suna cornered. Suna’s jaw dropped as he scrambled to sniff his shirt, his momentary shock allowing Atsumu to make his escape from the interrogation out the front door. “Dammit he’s right, I can’t believe I didn’t realize sooner. We smell like we just rolled around in a field of pot. Do you by chance have a change of clothes I could borrow?” Suna pleaded, hand slapping his face. ‘I didn’t even realize weed had a smell, much less that WE smelled like it’ Osamu thought to himself, embarrassed. “Yeah for sure, come upstairs to my room we can find something” he told Suna calmly, leading him to the second floor of the house.

When they entered the bedroom Suna looked around, fascinated. Samu almost laughed to himself, because he and his brother’s room was probably the most boring, typical teenage boy bedroom imaginable. Various articles of clothing littered the floor, the corner of the room piled high with both twin’s volleyball stuff. “Well, here it is. The Miya brother’s bedroom. Is it everything you ever hoped it would be?” Osamu questioned sarcastically. “Oh yeah, it’s everything I’ve dreamt of and more. I will be honest though, I didn’t think you and Atsumu shared a bedroom”. Suna replied, walking around the room and examining what little furniture there was. “Yeah, you would think with this place being two stories there would be enough space for us to have our own rooms, but unfortunately not. The upstairs is more like a loft than a whole floor. The only things up here are this bedroom and our bathroom. The people that lived here before us used this as an extra rental space or something. Our parents bought this place right after finding out our mom was pregnant and figured this one room and bathroom would be perfect for their future kid, but ya know, then they found out they were having twins and just had to make do.” Osamu explained. In all honesty, sharing a bedroom with Atsumu didn’t bother him too much. Of course sometimes it was an inconvenience, especially when he and Tsumu were fighting, but overall, Atsumu didn’t really spend a lot of time in the room. He was usually outside practicing or somewhere else entirely hanging out with friends (he actually had a social life outside of school, unlike Osamu). When he was home and inside he was usually watching tv downstairs, so the only time they were ever really in the room at the same time was when they were sleeping or getting ready for school in the morning. “Which bed is yours?” Suna asked curiously, looking at the bunk beds with identical gray blankets. “The bottom one” Osamu responded casually as he turned to open the closet door. “So you’re a bottom, Osamu?” Suna questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I can be whatever you want me to be,” Samu replied without even thinking. His face immediately flushed red at his flirty response that didn’t sound as playful as he had wanted it to, and he was incredibly grateful that his back was turned to his friend. To his relief, Suna laughed loudly, rather than raise an eyebrow at Osamu’s questionable comeback. In all fairness, Suna HAD started it. “You can take any of my clothes you want, the right side of the closet is all my stuff” Osamu changed the subject and grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for himself. Suna nodded in response and made his way to the closet while Osamu quickly changed and laid down in his bed. He then glanced in Suna’s direction only to be greeted with the sight of his friend, completely shirtless. Samu had never realized that despite how often they changed in front of each other in locker rooms, he had never really seen Suna shirtless due to the fact that he usually turned away from the team when changing. But now, Osamu stared unashamedly in the middle blocker’s direction at his broad shoulders and defined abs. Thankfully, Suna didn’t seem to notice how creepy the gray haired boy was being as he put on a random tank top from the closet. Shortly after, he exchanged his baggy jeans for a pair of Osamu’s sweatpants, which were just a little bit too short for him. “I forget you’re actually taller than me, you’re such a hunchback it looks like we’re the same height,” Osamu mused, not being able to contain his laughter. “You sound like my mom. She’s always yelling at me to stand up straight” Suna laughed, sitting down on the end of the bed opposite from Samu. The two sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing where to direct the conversation. Eventually, Suna cleared his throat and spoke up, “So my memory might be a little clouded, but I think I remember you telling me at the end of last night that you've been kinda having a rough time lately?” Osamu looked down at his hands, too embarrassed to try and make eye contact while talking about his feelings. “Um… yeah I probably did. I don’t really know how to explain it but I guess I’ve just been kinda... bored recently, if that makes sense? I’m sorry I don’t really know how to explain it, but everything just kinda feels like a routine. But in like...a bad way” Osamu confessed nervously, stumbling over his words. Even though there was clear hesitation in his words, Samu still questioned how he was able to tell Suna all of this fairly easily. He was able to just blurt this stuff out, instead of lying like he usually did when people confronted him about serious subjects. He hadn’t even attempted to tell his own parents about his recent struggles, so why was telling Suna so relatively simple? “No no I understand what you’re saying. Like, everything just feels ‘bleh’ right? That’s how I feel about school a lot, sometimes volleyball too as much as I hate to say it. What helps me is having something to look forward to, I guess? Like if you give yourself something new or engaging to look forward to doing after school or on the weekends it helps you get through the week. That probably sounds kinda cheesy, sorry” Suna’s voice was nothing short of genuinely comforting as he tried to console and help Osamu. “No, don't worry about it, that makes sense. Thanks for talking about this with me, the only other person I’ve tried to talk to about it was my brother and he basically just told me to ‘stop being sad,’” The two shared a laugh over how much that definitely sounded like something Atsumu would say. “Of course Samu, it’s no problem. I hate that expectation that men are supposed to be all strong and emotionless all the time and never talk about their feelings. Like shit man, sometimes I just wanna be held” Suna explained, a lighthearted smile on his face. “Bro if you wanted to cuddle you could’ve just said so, bro” Osamu replied jokingly (somewhat seriously). “Damn, don’t mind if I do,” Suna said, matching Samu’s ‘douchebag that tries way too hard to be cool and calls all his friends bro every time he speaks’ tone. Suna instantly crawled forward and laid next to Osamu in the small bed, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on Samu’s chest. Osamu had never felt so calm, but so nervous at the same time. He felt completely elated at the contact, yet somehow utterly terrified of doing something wrong at the same time. This shitty romance movie type of feeling was all it took for him to come to a “shocking” realization and instantly start cussing himself out internally. The only thought now running through his head was ‘Fuck. I have feelings for him’.

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey hey hey! Here’s chapter 7. This ended up feeling really long but also super short for some reason? Anyways, my winter break officially started today, which means I’ll be able to update a lot more frequently over the next two weeks :) I’m also VERY upset that the last episode of season four was today, but I’ll just keep looking forward to the next season! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks so much for reading!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	9. Chapter 8

Suna pulled his phone out and began scrolling mindlessly through tik tok after laying down next to (practically on top of) Osamu. Osamu pretended to be doing the same, but his mind was secretly racing with questions. How the hell had he managed to catch feelings for his best friend? It was so damn cliche. And would Suna ever reciprocate these feelings? Hell, did Suna even like guys? I mean, he definitely flirts with his close guy friends all the time, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he isn’t straight… right? “You good? You look a little spaced out” Samu jumped at Suna’s sudden words, immediately being pulled away from his messy ass thoughts. “Oh yeah I’m good. Sorry, just got a little lost in my head I guess” Osamu laughed somewhat nervously while looking down at Suna, whose head was still on his chest. “You have such beautiful eyes,” Osamu blurted out abruptly without a second thought. ‘You just realized you liked him five fucking minutes ago and yet you’ve somehow made a fool of yourself like, a billion times in the last twenty four hours. Real smooth,’ he thought to himself, his face flushing red for what felt like the tenth time that day. But luckily for him, Suna just laughed loudly (as he always did when Osamu completely and utterly humiliated himself). “You’re so adorable, holy shit. You have very pretty eyes as well, Miya” Suna responded through laughs, but quickly stopped after he realized what he had said, his face color beginning to match Osamus’s. ‘Is he blushing? No way in hell, Suna never gets flustered. He probably just realized how creepy I’m being and is embarrassed FOR me,’ Osamu thought, still beating himself up for how much he let Suna’s every move, word, and reaction affect him. A silence filled the room, but not the comfortable silence they were used to with each other. This was a total “I have a million things I want to say to you right now but I can’t say any of them because they’d be very inappropriate in this situation so I have no idea what to talk about because I’m also one hundred percent overthinking about if you’re silent for the same reason I am or do you just actually hate me, but I really want to keep having a conversation with you because I genuinely enjoy your company” kind of silence. Or at least, that’s what Osamu felt like it was. It felt like a form of divine intervention when Suna’s stomach growled loudly after ten painfully long, quiet seconds. “Oh damn, sorry about that, I guess I didn’t realize how long it had been since I last ate. I don’t wanna be a beggar but do you have anything here to eat?” Suna asked, quickly moving away from Osamu and sitting up. Osamu pushed away the sadness he felt when Suna moved away from him, and instead focused on his own hunger that he hadn’t even noticed until now. “Yeah for sure, I can’t even remember the last time I ate now that you mention it. Let’s go down stairs, I’m sure I can find something” Samu responded, moving off the bed and heading for his bedroom door. The two made their way downstairs into the kitchen, where Osamu began the hunt for food. “Alright, this is probably a good time to tell you I can’t cook shit. With that being said, your options are instant ramen and cereal,” Osamu admitted. Suna sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at him, “Wow I didn’t know I was being served by a five star chef! The noodles sound good to me”. As Osamu reached to grab a pot to boil the water, he heard the front door unlock. Before Samu could utter another word , his mother was making her way towards them. “Hello honey, good to see yo- oh we have a guest!” Her words started somewhat passive aggressively, which let Osamu know that he was definitely about to be lectured for staying out all night before his mom became aware of Suna’s presence. Much to Osamu’s surprise, Suna was standing up and making his way to Samu’s mom before anything else could be said. “Hello Mrs. Miya I’m Suna Rintarō. I play on the same volleyball team as your sons. You’ve raised such talented boys! Just standing on the court with them is an absolute honor. And your home is lovely! I’m so sorry if Osamu worried you last night, we lost track of time practicing in my backyard last night and he ended up falling asleep on my couch as soon as we got inside! I called Atsumu to ask if he could communicate to you that he would be spending the night at my home, so I hope he did so. I would hate to have caused you any distress” Suna spoke clearly and confidently as he bowed to greet Mrs Miya. If Osamu’s jaw hadn’t hit the floor from shock, he was sure he would’ve collapsed from laughing so hard. Nothing that had just come out of Suna’s mouth sounded even remotely similar to the way he actually spoke. Suna’s usual calm, almost quiet way of speaking so casually where his words occasionally slurred together now sounded so... professional. If Osamu had closed his eyes, he would have never even guessed that his friend was the one saying such things. The part that he was most appalled by was Suna saying it was an “honor” to play volleyball with the twins. Samu could confidently say that Suna generally had no filter when it came to shit talking him and his brother directly to their faces. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty confident he heard Suna refer to Atsumu as “greasy rat bastard” like, yesterday. ‘There’s no way mom is gonna fall for this kiss ass act right? I mean she obviously doesn’t know him as well as I do, but hell anyone could tell that no real teenager is THAT respectful, right?’ Osamu thought, looking back and forth between his friend and mother. Apparently, he was wrong. A smile overtook his mother’s face, her voice filling with genuine kindness as she spoke, “Oh yes, Suna Rintarō! I recognize you from the twins volleyball games! You’re such a handsome boy, those eyes of yours are just gorgeous. And don’t apologize for keeping our son overnight! It’s so nice to see him getting out more and having fun. Thank you for looking out for him. I’ll go to my room now to finish some paperwork and give you guys your privacy!” “Thanks, mom” Osamu managed to mutter out as she entered the bedroom down the hall and shut the door. He was frankly at a loss for words. Suna turned to face Osamu, head lifted pridefully and a cocky grin on his lips, “Your mom seems to share your fascination with my eyes”. Samu was feeling a whirlwind of emotions, like embarrassment, confusion, shock, a hint of shame even? But most of all, he thought the interaction was completely hilarious. He finally allowed his laugh to escape, hunching over and grabbing the kitchen countertop for support as tears almost ran down his face. “H- holy shit. What’d you do to my friend. There’s no way the guy that just called my house ‘lovely’ is the same guy I cuddled on a couch after he got me high last night” Osamu managed to gasp out after he had calmed down (barely). Suna just smiled, making his way back to his seat at the kitchen table, “You just weren’t aware that I am a spectacular actor. I mean come on, you have to admit that was literally an award worthy performance. I had to leave a good impression, man! I wasn’t aware I would be ‘meeting the parents’ today” he said as he plopped back down in the chair he was seated in previously. Osamu just rolled his eyes and smiled as he began preparing their lunch.

It remained silent between them while Osamu made the noodles, Suna scrolling through his phone peacefully. Thankfully, the silence between them was comfortable again, not sickening and awkward like it had been earlier in the bedroom. “Here, hopefully they’re edible. Let me know if they’re not, I can find something else” Samu said as he handed his creation to Suna, bowl of ramen in his left hand and chopsticks in his right. “Thanks honey” Suna grinned up at him as he took the food, their hands brushing together as he took the chopsticks from Osamu’s right hand. ‘God that felt like a stereotypical fanfiction moment. I’m sure next thing you know we’re gonna check into a hotel and come to the shocking realization that there’s only one bed for us to share,’ the wing spiker thought sarcastically as he returned to the kitchen to grab his own bowl of noodles. “Honey’s a new one, right? I don’t know if you’ve ever called me that before” Osamu asked as he retrieved his food and joined Suna back at the table. “Mmm yeah I think I’ve used that one before, but I don’t remember either. You’re mom said it when she walked in and I think it’s cute, so get used to it” Suna responded before slurping down a mound of ramen. “I think my mom might be in love with you” Osamu joked. “Well yeah, I mean how could she not be? I’m a total catch. The fact that I haven’t received dozens of marriage proposals by now is appalling” Suna remarked. “Also, off topic but we completely forgot to address the huge elephant in the room earlier. What the fuck was up with Atsumu? He was so shady, I’ve never seen him get all weird like that” he continued as he all but choked on his ramen from eating it so quickly. “Yeah tell me about it, I’ve never seen him get like that either. He’s gotta be dating someone, right? That’s the only reason I could think of that would cause him to get all secretive and defensive. But then again, I still don’t completely get why he would be so adamant about hiding something like that. He knows I don’t give a shit about his love life.” Osamu thought aloud, trying to figure out his brother’s behavior. After a couple of seconds of very aggressive concentration and thinking, Suna slammed his hand down on the table. “Wait wait wait I think I’ve got it. I’m literally a genius. Now, hear me out, what if he’s dating someone on the team?” Suna spoke like he was revealing the meaning of life. Osamu had to literally hold back from spitting out his food at Suna’s theory, but after he thought about it for a second, it did make sense. “Okay I’m not saying you’re definitely wrong, but we shouldn’t jump to this big of a conclusion with no real evidence. I don’t even know exactly what my brother’s sexuality is. I mean, it’s safe to assume he likes guys, I kind of always have because he’s dropped some not-so subtle hints over the years. But like, someone on our TEAM? Who the hell would Tsumu even like like that? More importantly, who the hell would be into my brother?” Samu questioned, now genuinely passionate about getting to the bottom of this investigation. Suna thought for a second, staring down at the table with his eyebrows furrowed. Then, he seemed to come to a revelation as he slapped the table decisively once again and looked at Osamu with wide eyes. “It’s Kita. It just has to be. It makes so much sense, just think about it!” he exclaimed excitedly. “No, no way in hell. I don’t know how to explain it, but there’s just no way. Something about that just feels off,” Osamu responded less than a second later. He felt confident that there was no way Kita would be attracted to Atsumu in that way. He just couldn’t see it. “I bet you ten bucks they ARE dating, or atleast talking with some sort of romantic undertone” Suna challenged Osamu hastily. He knew that Samu wasn’t one to turn down a bet. “Deal. I’ll put ten on the line that he’s dating someone, but they aren’t on our team," He replied confidently. This was going to be fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! Here’s chapter 8. This ended up being really long for some reason? But I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways. Decided to throw some Atsumu relationship drama into the mix because why the hell not? The next chapter should be posted in the next couple of days. Thanks so much for reading!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	10. Chapter 9

“I wish there was a way we could just resolve this bet right now. I’m dying to know what Atsumu is up to now that we’ve presented theories,” Suna pouted, finishing his bowl of ramen. “Yeah, me too” Osamu agreed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to think of a way they could get to the bottom of his brother’s suspicious actions. “Hear me out, I think I know how we could at least figure out where he is right now, but I’m not a hundred percent confident that this plan will succeed,” he cautiously explained to Suna. Suna visibly perked up after hearing Osamu’s words, his eyes widening and mouth slowly forming a smile, “I’m always down for a risk, so what’s your master scheme, detective Miya?” he asked excitedly. ‘Cute’ Samu thought as Suna looked across the table at him in anticipation. Thankfully, he was able to keep this embarrassing thought to himself instead of blurting it out (as he often seemed to do in Suna’s presence). “Okay so if I remember correctly, my mom has an app that can track our families phones. I’ve never heard her mention using it, but I’m sure she still has it. I could try and act like the amazing brother I am and tell her that Atsumu left his wallet or something here and I want to take it to him, but I don’t know where he is because he won’t answer my texts. Then, she’ll let me check the app to find out where he is and we can stalk him or something,” Osamu explained, still unsure of how effective his plan would be. But Suna’s smile only grew larger as he clapped his hands together, “I’m so down, let’s do it” he responded happily. ‘I really don’t want to ask my mom to track my brother down, but how the hell could I say no to Suna now that I’ve thrown the idea out there? He looks so damn excited’ Osamu thought miserably. Samu nodded at Suna, “Alright, let’s start phase one of operation ‘get to the bottom of Atsumu’s shadiness’ now” he said, standing up and heading towards his parents room. He knocked on the door and slowly opened it, Suna standing calmly behind him (still trying to uphold his respectful image, Osamu assumed). “Hey mom, we just went upstairs and saw that Tsumu actually left his wallet here. I tried texting him and asking where he was so I could take it to him, but he isn’t answering his phone. Could you check that phone tracking app real quick so I can give him his wallet? I don’t want him to need money and then realize he doesn’t have it,” Samu asked calmly, doing his best to sound genuinely concerned for his brother. “Yeah of course Osamu, thanks so much for looking out for your brother,” she responded sweetly, pulling out her phone. “The app says he’s at the lake a couple streets down,” she continued. “Thanks mom, we’ll walk over there right now,” Osamu replied, doing his best to hide the fact that his mind was racing with all the possibilities of what the hell Atsumu could be doing at the lake. He and Suna waved at Mrs Miya and closed the door as they left her bedroom. “Well, now we know where he is. Are we actually gonna go down there and stalk him?” Suna asked, very obviously hoping Osamu still wanted to see this full plan through. “Is that even a question? Hell yeah we are. Let’s go.”

The pair quickly made their way to the lake after they grabbed two of Osamu’s hoodies in order to better conceal their identities from Atsumu. The short walk was filled with brief small talk and dramatic arguing over who was going to win their predetermined bet. As they approached a hill, Samu turned to Suna and told him, “Okay, the lake is just at the bottom of this hill. Pull up your hood now so if Tsumu happens to turn around he won’t recognize us”. Suna just nodded and did as Osamu directed in response, and they began their hunt for the blond twin. “Wait wait I see him, he’s down there, right next to the water,” Suna said excitedly, slapping Osamu’s arm lightly to emphasize his words. “Yeah that’s definitely him, let’s sit down here and see what he does” Samu replied, taking a seat where they were standing at the top of the grassy hill. They sat and waited for about five minutes, watching Atsumu pace nervously near the water. Luckily, they weren’t left in anticipation for too long. A tall, dark haired man wearing a face mask walked past them, and Osamu and Suna definitely got the same feeling of ‘that’s gotta be him’. Their suspicions were confirmed when the man called out a barely audible “Miya” to get Atsumu’s attention when he was halfway down the hill. Atsumu quickly whipped around to see who had called his name. Suna was the quickest to react upon realizing he and Osamu were now definitely in Atsumu’s field of vision. He pulled Samu into his chest with full force, and buried his face into Samu’s neck in order to hide his own face from Tsumu as well. “You couldn’t have thought of a way to conceal our identities from him that DIDN’T make it look like we were making out?” Osamu said, hoping Suna couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. “Hey I had to think fast, and I didn’t see you coming up with any better ideas, bitch” Suna responded, doing his best to sound offended. They sat in that position for about thirty seconds (the best and worst thirty seconds of Osamu’s life) before deciding it was safe to pull apart. As soon as they separated they were greeted with the sight of Atsumu and ‘the tall guy’ facing each other and standing right next to the water. The mystery man had taken off his mask, but neither Suna nor Samu could make out any specific details of what he actually looked like due to how far away they were. They could faintly hear Atsumu talking (very happily it seemed). “Do you know who this guy is?” Suna asked quietly, eyes still focused on the pair by the lake. “I don’t know, but I swear I’ve seen him before. That hair looks way too familiar. He’s taller than my brother and he’s clearly in shape, he’s gotta play volleyball,” Osamu inferred, doing his best to try and remember if he had ever met this guy before. They were quiet for a second, both searching their brains for more information. Eventually, Suna snapped his fingers when coming to a conclusion, “I’ve got it! Your brother went to that fancy training camp for freaky good volleyball players not that long ago right? Maybe this guy was there too! That would explain how they met, and it would also mean that this guy’s a really good player, so you would’ve seen him on the news or articles online or something like that!” “Holy shit you’re probably right, that would explain everything. I’m sure that training camp has a website, it’s a pretty big deal. There’s gotta be a roster of all the people that got invited” Osamu replied, hastily pulling out his phone to see if Suna’s almost-genius prediction was correct. He was able to find a website that did have all the training camp attendees listed, with pictures next to the names. “Fuck, Sunarin you were actually right. This is him” Samu exclaimed in disbelief, immediately showing the picture of their mystery man to Suna. Suna’s face displayed a proud smile as he looked down at the phone that was practically being shoved in his face, “Well no shit, I’m literally a geniu- oh my god he’s hot”. Osamu hadn’t even really looked at the photo. He recognized the hair and showed it to Suna immediately afterwards. “What? No way, my brother woul- oh nevermind you were absolutely correct,” he admitted after turning the phone back towards himself and taking a second look at the picture. He normally would’ve been jealous over his best friend/ new found crush calling someone else hot, but right now he couldn’t find it in him to get upset, because Suna was definitely right. “How the hell did my brother manage to get a date with Sakusa Kiyoomi aka Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?” Osamu questioned after reading the name listed under the photo, shock still evident in his voice. Suna just laughed quietly, “You do realize that you and Tsumu ARE pretty attractive yourselves, right?” Samu didn’t trust himself to form a socially acceptable response to this compliment, so he just smiled like an idiot. “Come on, let’s go back to your place before Atsumu turns around again and realizes we’re watching his little date. As much as I would love to see how this plays out, we can’t really hear anything they’re saying from up here anyways,” Suna continued, slowly standing and extending a hand to Osamu to help him up. As they began their walk towards the Miya house, Samu took one last glance over his shoulder at his brother’s date. Atsumu appeared to still be laughing and talking happily, but now it looked like Sakusa was actually smiling and talking back. “It looks like they’re having fun. That Sakusa guy seemed so timid when he first walked up, like he didn’t even want to see my brother. But I guess he’s warming up,” Osamu said while they began their short trek home. He was feeling so many emotions right now. He was proud of his brother for going on a date, and was happy that said date was going well (from what he saw), but he was still confused as to why his brother felt the need to keep this from him. Most of all, he was envious of Atsumu. He wished he had the courage to ask someone (Suna) out on a date, no matter what the response might be. “Yeah I noticed that too. But your brother is really… intriguing I guess is the word? He has one of those personalities you can’t help but be a little bit drawn to, whether that be in a good way or a bad way. You want to hate him, and sometimes you do, but at the end of the day you still enjoy being around him, and you have no choice but to love him as well. I suppose that’s a good and bad thing. Like, I’m sure this Sakusa guy didn’t even give Atsumu the time of day at first, and probably turned him down when he started talking to him. That’s why he seemed so awkward. But here he is anyway, on a date with Atsumu, and having a good time. It’s pretty crazy,” Suna analyzed calmly, smiling as he gave his quick monologue. Osamu went to respond, but Suna started speaking again before he could, “You’re different, though. You don’t have that completely polarizing, somewhat obnoxious side like Atsumu does. But you’re still just as interesting. People feel drawn to you because you’re essentially just a more calm version of your brother. You have that same aura, but in a way that makes people want to have a long conversation with you and hangout with you, rather than just wanting to listen to you yell and say whatever comes to mind for a good laugh, which is what Atsumu is. I just realized how weird it is that I’m basically analyzing you and your brother. Sorry,” he laughed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “No it’s not weird, it’s cool to hear how other people see me and Tsumu. And thank you, for saying I’m interesting or whatever,” Osamu said, still somewhat taken aback at Suna’s speech. They walked silently for a couple of seconds, but that didn’t mean Samu’s mind was at ease. His hand kept brushing against Suna’s with each step, and it was driving him insane. ‘Hold his hand you pussy, you want to so bad, just go for it’ he encouraged himself internally. However, he still couldn’t bring himself to take the initiative. That is, until Suna very intentionally knocked their hands against each other, signifying it wasn’t just an accident. Osamu swallowed his pride and softly grabbed Suna’s hand, lacing their fingers together. ‘Oh my god I did it. And he isn’t pulling back in disgust or anything!’ he thought gleefully, letting out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. ‘Maybe I do have a chance with him after all?’

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Hello hello! Here is chapter 9! This might be my favorite chapter yet, but I’m not sure. I threw some Sakuatsu in just to spice things up a little, but I’m not gonna make them a focal point of the story by any means. Osamu and Suna’s relationship will obviously remain the focus, and I might mention Atsumu and Sakusa rarely/ every once in a while. This chapter also felt really long, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	11. Chapter 10

The short walk back to Osamu’s house probably looked relatively peaceful to anyone that saw the pair, but Osamu couldn’t have been less calm if he tried. He was really hoping Suna wasn’t uncomfortable with the hand holding, and that he didn’t notice how sweaty Samu’s palms were. They were approaching the Miya’s porch when Suna’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the device out and frowned as he read the text he had received. “Damn, looks like my mom finally became aware of how long I’ve been gone, she’s telling me to come home. She doesn’t seem too mad in this text so if I leave right now she’ll probably let me off easy enough,” he informed Osamu sadly. Samu did his best to hide how disheartened he was about Suna having to leave and nodded, forcing a small smile as they stopped in front of his house next to Suna’s car. “Well then I guess this is it for now. I feel like I should say thank you again, just for everything. I really can’t remember the last time I had this much fun,” Osamu confessed, turning to face his friend and look him in the eyes. This meant that their hands inevitably separated, which pained Osamu way more than he’d like to admit. Suna smiled brightly at his comment and ran his hand through his hair, and Osamu realized he probably had no idea the impact this insanely small action had on him. “Stop thanking me! I should be the one saying thank you. I love hanging out with you, and you gave me food!” Suna exclaimed. “Alright alright. I’ll see you later” Osamu sighed, pulling Suna into a hug. He couldn’t help himself, Suna’s hugs were officially his new favorite thing. Suna pulled away from their embrace after about ten seconds, suddenly staring down at his outfit. “Shit, I completely forgot I was still wearing your clothes. I’ll go back inside and change into my outfit from last night really quick,” Suna said hastily as he turned to the house. Samu stopped him before he could begin walking, “Hey it’s all good, don’t worry about it. You can take my stuff for now, just give it back to me at practice this week or something. The last thing you need to do is waltz into your house reeking of pot. I’ll wash your clothes and give them back to you later,” Osamu reassured him, rubbing his back comfortingly (definitely for Suna’s sake, not as an excuse to touch him at all). Suna sighed in relief at Osamu’s proposal, a smile making its way back onto his face, “Okay that sounds great, thanks a lot honey. When you wash both of our outfits from last night make sure to do it in a separate load from anything else so the weed smell doesn't spread, and throw some vinegar in the washer. It helps get the smell out somehow. You also might have to wash them a couple times to get it out completely”. Samu was slightly shocked by this thorough explanation. Just yesterday afternoon he wasn’t even aware Suna smoked at all, and now he was finding out Suna smoked so often he knew exactly how to get the scent off his clothing. But Osamu decided it was best to not let this shock show on his face, and instead agreed to his friends instructions and bid him a final goodbye for the weekend. Suna got in his car and left shortly after, and Osamu couldn’t help but notice the sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched Suna go. It was like all of a sudden his sadness and emptiness had found their way back to him. Samu trudged up to his house miserably, ready to deal with all the shitty feelings that seemed to disappear only when he was with a certain middle blocker. 

Osamu collapsed on his bed, face down on the pillow. He had been so carefree and full of life the past twenty four hours, but as soon as Suna left he felt like a vacuum had sucked up every single emotion he could feel. He was one hundred percent drained. He knew deep down that this was unhealthy, that he shouldn’t put Suna in a position where he was responsible for being Osamu’s sole source of happiness. But right now it was impossible for him to accept and handle that. The only emotion he could recognize was the insecurity of wondering if Suna would ever take any romantic interest in him. His wallowing in despair was cut short when Atsumu flung the bedroom door open. This was actually fortunate because Osamu felt like his head would’ve exploded had he been alone with his thoughts a second longer. “Oh hey, did Suna leave?” Atsumu asked his brother, voice sounding just slightly different than normal. He was definitely still trying to act unsuspicious. “Yeah, he just left” Osamu replied monotonously, slowly rolling to lay on his back. Then, the awkwardness rolled in. Samu had questions, and Tsumu knew his secretive act would have to fall apart. “So… what’d you do today?” Osamu questioned, trying to sound casual. He, of course, already knew the answer to this, but he didn’t necessarily want Atsumu to know that. “I was just hanging out with a friend,” Atsumu responded, voice somewhat shaky. ‘Damn, he’s gonna crack even easier than I expected’ Samu thought, sensing that his brother was close to spilling everything. “That’s cool. But not Aran, right? You said you were hanging out with him when you were leaving earlier, but Suna quickly disproved that” he stated matter of factly. Atsumu visibly tensed, and Osamu forced himself to not smile at his clearly approaching victory. “No, Aran wasn’t there” Tsumu sighed, sensing his defeat. He had really cornered himself earlier with that lie. “Alright, that’s what I thought. So you wanna stop acting like you’re covering up government secrets and just tell me who you were hanging out with? You know I’d never judge you for anything, I just want to make sure you’re safe,” Osamu delivered the final blow. Throwing in that little guilt trip at the end was all he needed to do to get Atsumu confessing. And if somehow it wasn’t enough, he could just call out Sakusa by name and completely embarrass Atsumu (but also out himself as a stalker). Luckily, he didn’t need to resort to this. “Okay yeah you got me. His name is Sakusa, I met him at the training camp a little while back. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just... like him a lot. I don’t get embarrassed easily but the way I've had to practically beg him to pay attention to me has definitely damaged my pride a little bit. But it’s worth it. I know you wouldn’t judge me or anything but… I don’t know.” Atsumu trailed off, ears glowing red with shame. Osamu almost wished he had a camera on him to capture the first time he had ever seen his twin insecure about something as basic as having a crush, but he quickly realized that his priority right now should be comforting his brother (as much as he didn’t feel like it). “You know I’m not qualified to give you advice on something like this, but don’t beat yourself up over having a crush, Tsumu. It’s completely normal to like someone and do embarrassing things to get their attention.” Osamu advised, realizing how ironic it was that these words were leaving his mouth. He had literally been beating himself up over a crush seconds before Atsumu entered the room. “Ugh I know it’s normal but like, ew. It’s so gay” the blonde twin said sarcastically, voice dripping with disgust. “You ARE gay” Osamu responded, instantly breaking his serious facade and laughing loudly. Atsumu really could get a laugh out of him under any circumstance. “Yeah yeah I know, I’m just kidding. But seriously, Sakusa is an entire damn meal. Like this man is on another level of fine,” Atsumu laughed, quickly pulling out his phone to find a picture of Sakusa. He flipped his phone around shortly after to show Osamu the photo he had found, and Samu did his best to pretend that he hadn’t been looking at that exact picture with Suna less than thirty minutes ago. “Now that I’ve gotten that off my chest, let’s talk about you. What the hell are you and Suna doing? The sexual tension is unbearable and I was around you guys for like two minutes,” Atsumu quickly and shamelessly changed the subject, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Now, it was Osamu’s turn to get all embarrassed. ‘God, we really are like a couple of shitty anime protagonists. We’re both gossiping in our bedroom about the fucking guys we like. What a joke’ he thought, looking for the right words to explain his feelings to Atsumu. He eventually settled for the most blatant way he could put it, “I like Suna. A lot.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! Here’s chapter 10! I’m so sorry that I didn’t get this out sooner. I’ve had a little bit of writer's block lately, which doesn’t exactly blend well with my ‘always present’ procrastination. This chapter is kind of filler, but I promise things will pick back up very soon! Lastly, I wanna wish you all a happy new year! I’m hoping this year goes a little bit smoother for everybody, and that my writing can continue to be a source of joy for anyone that needs it. I’m excited to see what this year holds, and I’m so incredibly thankful to every single person that has even read a sentence of the shit I write. Once again, thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


	12. Chapter 11

The following week was a hard one for Osamu. Instead of the boredom he had become accustomed to, he felt completely miserable going to school every day. He was confident it was because he had gotten a taste of genuine happiness over the weekend with Suna, and now his usual routine had gone from simply boring to completely painful by comparison. He was also aware that this was definitely another sign of his growing codependency on his friend. So naturally, he decided he should try and distance himself from the middle blocker as much as possible before his feelings progressed any farther. But Osamu was really struggling to follow through with this plan, as every time Suna even looked at him he was instantly drawn right back towards him. So here he is again, sitting outside after volleyball practice just to see Suna one more time before heading home. It was only Wednesday, but he was already hoping Suna would invite him to hangout again this weekend. Of course, Osamu was also completely capable of making the first move and asking Suna out, but he was way too much of a coward for that. “Hey honey! You waiting for me?” Suna suddenly emerged from the club room, a huge smile on his face as he flirted sarcastically. “Nah, I was just looking for my phone because I thought I left it in the club room on accident” Samu blatantly lied. He has purposely told his brother to go on ahead of him towards their house just so he could wait and talk to Suna for a couple of minutes. But he would rather drop dead than tell Suna that. Luckily, it appeared that Suna bought his lie and continued on with the conversation with a nod, “Great job at practice today by the way! I know I say it all the time but you really are amazing. And before I forget, do you wanna go out with me again tomorrow? I think more of my friends are available this weekend, so it should be more fun than Semi’s sad ass excuse of a party with like four people there”. Osamu’s heart started racing as soon as Suna asked him the long awaited question. But it wasn’t necessarily the invitation that made his head spin. It was the way Suna worded it. He was pretty confident that when said yellow eyed boy had invited him to last weekend’s event, he had used the phrase “hang out”. But this time, he used “go out” which definitely seemed like more of a date invitation than a friend one to Osamu. ‘You’re overthinking so hard, you creep. He’s literally just asking you to hang out with him like a good friend, not proposing marriage’ Samu quickly realized how much he was definitely overanalyzing. “Yeah, I’d love to!” Osamu answered a little more enthusiastically than he would’ve liked to. So much for trying to distance himself from Suna “Great! I gotta head home now, but I’ll text you the details ASAP. See ya tomorrow, darling!” Suna smiled joyously, turning around to leave. Samu said nothing and returned the smile, as he always seemed to do when he watched Suna leave.

Osamu flung open his bedroom door, instantly diving on to his bed and screaming into his pillow. He could faintly hear his twin laugh from above him on the top bunk. “So did you and Sunarin confess your undying love for one another after practice?” Atsumu joked. “No,” Samu groaned, rolling out of his face plant on to his back. “You know, you could end your stress and just tell him you like him at any point in time, right?” his brother continued. “It’s not that easy. I am a pussy,” Osamu informed him matter-of-factly, putting emphasis on the last word. “And, for your information, he did ask me to hang out again this weekend” he added. “Good, I’m glad that between the two of you at least he has the balls to make some sort of a move. You do realize he’s into you, right?” Atsumu questioned, leaning over the side of his bed to look down at Samu. “He doesn’t like me like that, Tsumu. He thinks we’re just friends, nothing more” Osamu sighed sadly, rolling on to his side to make eye contact with his twin. Atsumu rolled his eyes, “And what makes you think that?” Osamu shrugged, not really being able to come up with an answer that wasn’t “I don’t know, it’s just a gut feeling”. Atsumu scoffed in disbelief, “Exactly. You can’t come up with evidence because he does, in fact, like you. So stop being all sad and insecure,” he stated definitively, moving back fully onto his bed in the process. Atsumu’s form of motivation was definitely unique, but at the end of the day it really did help Osamu feel better. Maybe he really did have a chance with Suna after all? In any case, he figured it was never too early for him to start panicking about what he should wear this weekend. Because after seeing Suna’s miraculous outfit from last weekend, he knew he had a high bar to reach.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey guys! Here’s chapter 11. I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this week, I’ve been busy with starting school again and have had crazy writer’s block. I’m also sorry that this chapter is kind of short filler, but I promise things will start getting more exciting in the next chapter! I hope you guys are having a good 2021 so far :) Thank you so much for reading, and as always, I hope you enjoyed it!

Self promo: not to beg, but if you follow my Instagram ( @ rinisposting ) I'll love you forever <3

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are my original creations! All of them belong solely to the Haikyuu manga/ anime series!


End file.
